


Fluff One Shots

by Xeo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A one shot a day most likely, Fluff, I'll add relationship and character tags as I post one shots containing them., M/M, Suggest prompts and I'll do my best to write them, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeo/pseuds/Xeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot a day keeps everyone happy :) Well, if I can keep up, that is.</p><p>I plan on DaiSuga, KageHina, TsukkiYama (or Tsukiyama, whatever you prefer), etc, etc. Mostly all the popular otps. I'll add the relationship tags when I write a one shot about them. </p><p>Send me prompts with relationship suggestions if you want to see something written! I'll try my best.  Your OTPs don't have to be the same as mine for me to write them, either. :)</p><p>-ON HIATUS- sorry D:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DaiSuga #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute DaiSuga :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship so much. Expect a chapter a day unless I write something otherwise in my notes. There will be different couples, It'll be pretty random but I'll title the chapters by the ship in it.

Daichi hurries down the stairs when he hears knocking. He could not have his mother come _this_ early. He had only just called the clean-up company to come to his house and, well, clean.  He would’ve done it himself if he didn’t have a ton of paperwork to go through so that he would actually have time to visit with his mother.  She always decided to see how he was doing at the worst times.

 

He quickly opened the door and came face to face with a grey-haired man around his age. He was smiling widely and wearing a light blue t-shirt bearing the logo ‘Flickster’s Cleaning’.

 

“You must be Mr. Sawamura! I’m Sugawara from Flickster’s. You called at the right time too, I was actually in the neighbourhood.”

 

Daichi smiled in relief and ushered the man inside. He was expecting a woman, but he didn’t really care either way.

 

“Yes of course, thanks for coming on such short notice. My mother’s visits can be a handful, but I love her.”

 

“No problem at all, now what exactly needs to be-”

 

The man stopped mid sentence as he stepped past the entryway into the living room.  He eyed the food wrappers and messy couch carefully. The cleaner moved his eyes, scanning the floor and then the bookcase and TV stand.

 

“Brother, I’m guessing?”

 

“Huh?” Daichi blinked.

 

“Silly, I’m asking if your brother was staying over.  You don’t seem the type to make this kind of mess and be so frazzled about it.” Sugawara put on a soft smile and immediately turned around and opened the door again.

 

“Wait! Is it really that bad?!”

 

Sugawara raised his eyebrows in amusement as he soothed the man’s worries.

 

“Just going out to get my cleaning supplies, unless you suggest I don’t use them.”

 

“Oh, I uh…” Daichi scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Yes, of course, I’m sorry.”

 

The cleaner smiled and continued out to his company van.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“I just feel like I should be helping.”

 

“You called me for this, Mr. Sawamura, just focus on dinner.”

 

“But I really think I should help you, after all some of the mess is mine and-”

 

“Dinner. You’re mother is coming over soon right? I’m almost done anyways. Unless, of course, you don’t trust me to do my job.”

 

“No! No, it’s just that I’m fairly confident she’s going to criticize everything she sees in here. She’s been wanting-”

 

“-You to move back to your home town. You’ve said it at least a thousand times.” Sugawara stopped sweeping for a moment and looked up at the nervous man as he bit his fingernails.

 

“Don’t do that when she gets here, she might think you’re trying to hide something from her. Also, your nails might get-” The cleaner stopped and blushed slightly as he realized he was lecturing his client, and he went back to sweeping.

 

“Anyways, just trust that she knows what’s best.”

 

“But, you don’t understand, _I don’t know how to cook shrimp._ ”

 

“Then don’t cook shrimp.”

 

“If it’s anything less extravagant than shrimp I think she’ll think I’m a loser who can’t even cook shrimp.”

 

“But you can’t cook shrimp.”

 

“ _And she doesn’t need to know that.”_

 

Huffing, Sugawara swept the remaining dust into the dustpan and handed the broom to Daichi.

 

“Fine. You clean, I’ll cook the shrimp.”

 

“Eh?!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“I feel like I should be helping.”

 

“You know you really shouldn’t, you might blow something up.”

 

“But she’ll be here any minute and I’ve been sweeping the floors for what feels like hours and I feel like I shouldn’t be making you cook me shrimp.”

 

“You aren’t forcing me to cook you shrimp.”

 

“Then why are you cooking me shrimp?”

 

Suga thought about it for a second. Why was he doing this? He looked at the nervous man as he shifted his feet nervously in the corner of the kitchen, trying to stay out of Suga’s way but at the same time really wanting to do _something._ Oh yeah, that’s why. Daichi was nervous as hell about this visit for some reason and he looked unstable. He redirected the subject elsewhere.

 

“Well, why’re you so worked up over this? She’s your mother, not satan.”

 

“Yeah, but when she figures out I harbored my brother here I’m screwed.”

 

Suga nearly dropped the knife he was holding.

 

“Your brother is a _fugitive_?!”

 

“What? No. He just has been avoiding mother for a few weeks or so thanks to her trying to make him date her friend’s daughter.”

 

Suga scrunched his nose and continued chopping.

 

“Besides the ‘blind date’ thing, what’s so bad about an innocent date?”

 

“He’s terrified to tell her he’s gay. Ever since I came out, she’s been totally supportive of me, but my brother has always dated girls until recently. I think she just really wants a grandkid- Hey are you okay?!”

 

Daichi rushed to Suga’s side when the grey-haired man’s hand slipped and cut his finger. The cleaner quickly moved his hand over to the sink and turned on the water, careful not to bloody the dinner.  Not knowing what to do, Daichi could only watch in horror as the blood dripped down the drain. Was he about to pass out?!

 

“Sorry, uh, just didn’t expect you to so casually say that you were gay.”

 

“Is it that weird?”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not homophobic. I’m gay too which is why it surprised me.”

 

“Oh.” Daichi blinked, letting it sink in a bit more. “ _Oh._ I didn’t mean to-”

 

“Dai?” The sound of the front door opening and a woman’s voice echoed through the house. Daichi’s wide eyes as they sank into Suga’s. Uh oh.

 

“Dai, honey?” An older woman’s plump face peaked from around the corner and into the kitchen. “Oh I’m sorry, who is this?” Daichi turned and opened his mouth to explain the situation, but closed it and blushed slightly, remembering about the shrimp and blood.

 

“Oh! I understand now! You invited him over to meet me! How sweet of you!” The woman gushed and waddled into the kitchen. Suga was holding his hand in a towel to hide the blood as she approached him. “I hope my son hasn’t been too much trouble. Oh! How long have you two been dating for?”

 

Suga’s eyes widened and looked over to Daichi, who was still turned towards the hall.  Suga put a sly smile on his face. This could either be a really fun teasing session, or Daichi might never want to see him again.

 

“I’m so glad to finally meet you, Mrs. Sawamura! I’m actually only a good friend of Daichi’s.” Suga put on a fake sad smile. Well, half fake.

 

Daichi’s mother gasped and turned towards his son, who was now turned towards them, mouth gaping.

 

“Daichi!”

 

“Mom, it’s not, I mean-”

 

“No, I didn’t mean for it to come out that way. I’m sorry Mrs. Sawamura, I only came over to visit Daichi, I’ll leave now.”   _His van was parked across the street, and good thing it was or this story wouldn’t hold._

 

“No!” Suga was surprised when those words came out of Daichi’s mouth instead of his mother’s.

 

“I mean, if it’s okay with mother and you, I would like if you would stay.” Daichi adverted his gaze and his cheeks reddened slightly.

 

Gleeful with joy, Daichi’s mother nodded in agreement and excused herself to use the bathroom.

 

Daichi finally met the grey-haired man’s amused stare, trying to fight his blush.

 

“Usually, you would know my first name way before you invite me to dinner with your mother.”

 

“Shut up.” His red cheeks only got worse, dammit.

 

“It’s Koushi, by the way.”

 

“Well _Koushi_ , why don’t we go get you a bandaid. I only have Hello Kitty ones though.” Daichi smirked in satisfaction, finally finding a way to tease this man.

 

“Why do you have Hello Kitty bandaids ?” _Annnnd it backfired._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts and feedback!


	2. TsukkiYama (TsukiYama) #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Museums hurrah \o/

“Tsukki, just go up to him and ask.”

 

“Why don’t you then?”

 

“We came here to work on your ‘people skills’, remember? Daichi won’t let you play if you don’t try! Just walk up to the nice man and find out where we go to see the Egyptian exhibit.”

 

Tsukishima shifted his eyes away and mumbled something under his breath, but Yamaguchi knew immediately what he said.

 

“No.”

 

“There’s no point in being here if I don’t actually enjoy it.”

 

“The deal was  _ socialize and be nice _ and then you could go to the dinosaur exhibit.”

 

“I’ll just leave and come back another time I guess.”

 

As his childhood friend turned to leave, Yamaguchi grabbed his sleeve.  Out of habit, Tsukiyama instantly looked at him whenever he did this.  It was now or never.

 

Tadashi put on the most disappointed face he could muster, but quickly realized disappointment wouldn’t work against someone like Kei, someone who had grown used to letting people down.  Or, that’s how Kei always worded it anyways.  Tadashi didn’t believe it for a second.

 

Wiping away the look, he replaced it with a sad, but accepting face. 

 

“...Fine, we’ll go.” Tadashi said, folding the pamphlet he was holding and stuffing it in his pocket. “I guess it wouldn’t be fun with just the two of us looking at a bunch of old things.  We’ll just tell Daichi to figure out another way.”

 

Kei looked immediately confused and took a small step back so that he was once again facing the boy.  He held a contemplating look on his face before he sighed.  Kei knew this was just an act, but he also knew his friend had wanted to come here for awhile.

 

Tsukiyama pulled out of Yamaguchi’s grasp lightly and began to walk away again.  Now, the emotion on Yama’s face was no longer fake. He was sad he couldn’t get Tsukki to stay, but he knew they’d still spend the afternoon together like usual which sort of lifted his mood.

 

Tadashi covered up his feelings with a small smile and turned around to follow Kei out the door.  What he did not expect to see, instead of a bored-looking Tsukki walking away, was an intrigued looking Tsukki talking to the informant who stood at the entrance.  The employee had handed him a different brochure than Yama had and seemed to be talking about a certain exhibit that was located in the museum.

 

Yamaguchi couldn’t to help but smile when the blonde came back over with his nose buried in the paper.

 

“They have stuff on Ancient Greece here apparently.” Kei said absentmindedly.  He looked up from the map he had been studying and pointed to the left of them. “That’s where the stairs to the mummies or whatever are.”  

 

Tsukki’s blush did not go unseen as he explained more about the exhibits.  How on earth did he learn so much by talking to the staff and reading for no more than two minutes?

 

Tadashi smiled brightly and grabbed Tsukki’s hand, tugging him to the right of them instead.

 

“Wha-?” Kei began, confused at the sudden happiness that radiated off his teammate. He glanced down at their joined hands and looked away quickly, his face glowing red.

 

“Well duh, Tsukki! You should know by now that the dinosaurs are this way! It was probably the first thing you looked for on the map.”

  
And the rest of the day was spent like that, two lovely dorks exploring a museum hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me a prompt if you want to it see written!


	3. KageHina #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas was a few months ago, but whatever \o/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my timezone I posted this like 10 minutes before midnight so technically I posted it on time :D

“Natsu!” Hinata yelled, running to pull his sister away from the decorations on the coffee table.  It was a few days before Christmas and he had been put in charge of watching his sister so that his mom could buy a few last minute things. The only problem was that Hinata had gotten sick that morning. He hid it from his mom of course, so that she wouldn’t cancel her plans, but he also had to call in backup.

 

“Why didn’t you just tell your mom that you were sick, again? No, actually, why did you tell me instead?” Kageyama huffed, crossing his arms whilst he stood in the entryway of the home.

 

“I thought maybe I could handle it! And I _can_ , you’re just here incase I combust and Natsu needs someone to play with.” He ended his declaration with a slight sneeze that could no longer be held in.

 

“Dumbass, go lie down. I’ll call your mom and tell her-”

 

“NO!!!! She’s _Christmas shopping._ You don’t just interrupt my mom when she’s Christmas shopping. I’m pretty sure that’s taboo.” Another quick sneeze, followed by a plastered on smile.

 

Kageyama wasn’t buying it at all. He was pretty sure Hinata just wanted to prove he could do this, and maybe he could, but he would probably pass out from sickness first.

 

“Did you even take any medication?”

 

Hinata finally catches Natsu, who was moving around to all the different decorations, and makes a face. “Why would I want that gross stuff?  I can fight these germs off easily.”

 

“Fine how about this, I get you medicine-”

 

“But-”

 

“You _lie down._ ”

 

 _“_ Why don’t I jus-”

 

“And I’ll watch Natsu. You can even lay on the couch in here if you want.”

 

As the little girl squirmed under Hinata’s hold, he contemplated the offer. He didn’t look too happy about giving up so easily, but he made his decision when a sneeze escaped his nose.

 

“I’m going to get her sick if I don’t lie down, right? I hate you when you’re right Bakageyama.”

 

Kageyama smiled slightly as Hinata kneeled down and explained what was going on to his little sister. It was kind of cute how much he cared for her. _Wait, what?_ He quickly fought the thought and oncoming blush, and bent down to take off his shoes. He just barely heard Hinata’s words to his sister.

 

“And that idiot over there is going to be playing nurse, okay?  You can play too, of course.”

  
Kageyama narrowed his eyes. What did he get himself into now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shorter and late, but we had a school dance tonight :P


End file.
